


four hugs at once

by thunderylee



Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Hybrids, M/M, Mentions of Current Events, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: There are legends of humans whose DNA include strains from other species. Massu's involves six additional arms.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Masuda Takahisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	four hugs at once

**Author's Note:**

> i watched bna on netflix last night. happy birthday massu? title from animal crossing lmao

Shige isn’t sure why Massu had suddenly wanted to meet only him, but after months of isolation and working from home, he’s stoked to have a valid reason to leave the house that isn’t for work.

“I almost forgot how to drive,” he greets Massu at the front door, and Massu’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes as he lets Shige into his apartment. “You okay, man?”

Massu scoffs at the question, because who’s okay right now seriously, but he just closes the door behind him and gestures him over toward the couch. Massu’s place is usually clean, but today it could have been a model in a magazine; at least _he_ is using all of this unwanted free time productively.

“I’ll get to the point,” Massu starts before Shige has even sat down, Shige’s eyes already widening as his butt hits the cushion. “There’s something about me that at least one person in the group needs to know, and the one who _did_ know since the beginning just left.”

“Okay...” Shige says slowly. Massu doesn’t continue right away, which is more than enough time to fill Shige’s mind with worries. “Are you sick?”

“No,” Massu answers, and Shige exhales more harshly than he expected. “It’s nothing like that. It’s just...abnormal. And there may be a point when something happens to me and one of you has to be aware of what I am. I chose you.”

“Thank you?” Shige tilts his head in confusion. Even his anxiety can’t make sense out of Massu’s words, and those demons read into _everything_. “What’s going on, Taka?”

Massu takes a long, deep breath; at least it’s not anything affecting his respiratory system. “You know the legends of humans whose DNA include strains from other species?”

“Beast people, yeah,” Shige says, nodding. “Are you saying you—”

“We don’t like that term,” Massu cuts him off, and Shige closes his mouth. “We are regular people, just like you. We just...have another form we can take sometimes.”

Shige stares at Massu’s face like it’s suddenly going to rearrange. “What kind of animal are you?”

“Octopus,” Massu answers. “My whole family is. That’s why we’re not really that close.”

“Octopi are solitary creatures,” Shige recites from a report he did in elementary school. “The males also die after they mate.”

“Thankfully, we didn’t take on that trait.” Massu lets out a short laugh. “Anyway, I can control my transformations just fine, but if I was ever incapacitated for some reason, I’d probably resort to my natural state, so...”

“So, if you ever fall off the stage, I should get you to a private room before you eat all of our fans, right?” Shige teases.

“I’m not going to eat anyone!” Massu exclaims, then deflates as he realizes Shige is kidding. “It would probably be a shock, though. And I don’t really want to be caught and taken in for testing.”

“And _that guy_ was the only one you trusted with this important secret the whole time?” Shige asks. “He would have been the last person to carry you anywhere.”

“We were closer when I was sixteen,” Massu huffs. “I honestly thought he’d forgotten, until a couple years ago when our LINE accounts got hacked and he made a joke about giving my girlfriend the tentacles.”

Shige squeezes his eyes shut at that mental image. “Octopi don’t even _have_ tentacles.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Massu says, throwing his arms up in the air. “You were definitely the right person to tell.”

Shige thinks about Koyama’s hentai anime and is inclined to agree. “How often do you transform?”

“Usually just when we go to the beach,” Massu tells him. “My family has a house on a secluded part of the ocean where we can swim freely and not get caught.”

“Can you talk to other octopi?” Shige asks. “Real ones, I mean. Not human hybrids.”

“They usually hang out on the deep sea floor so we don’t see them too much. There was one time when I was a kid and found one, but he just inked at me and swam away. I think I scared him.”

Massu sounds sad at the memory, which has Shige pouting in sympathy. “You don’t ever transform at home?”

“Sometimes, when I’m in the tub.” Massu hugs himself like he often does, and it occurs to Shige that this might be his body’s yearning to have six additional arms. “I don’t have to be in water to do it, but it’s easier to get around.”

Shige nods like he has any idea what Massu is talking about. “Can you do it now? Or is that too personal?”

“You really want to see?” Massu asks, and Shige nods again. “Okay. Don’t freak out.”

Freaking out is the last thing on Shige’s mind as he watches Massu’s body morph right in front of his eyes. He’s more fascinated than anything else, even if it just seems to be Massu’s lower half that shifts around. Two legs become six arms, all of which rush to slip out of the ankle socks Massu insists on wearing around the house in the summertime.

“Oh wow,” Shige breathes, watching as one of the arms slithers up the couch to where Shige’s gripping the edge of the cushion. He starts to jerk away from it on instinct, but Massu notices his apprehension and approaches him slowly. Even still, Shige gasps when the smooth flesh touches his hand, waiting until he turns his palm facing up before moving across his skin.

It’s probably the strangest sensation Shige has ever felt in his life. He expected the suction cups to be more abrasive, but they’re almost sensual in the way they make contact with his hand, like fingernails bumping along the skin. Impulsively, he spreads his fingers apart, and the thin arm threads easily between them in the most intimate form of handholding Shige has yet experienced.

“Is this okay?” Massu asks, and Shige tears his eyes away from the new appendage to Massu’s unchanged face. “I haven't touched anyone else like this in a very long time. You’re one of three people outside my family who knows.”

“Who’s the third person?” Shige asks curiously, a bit distracted.

“Nakamaru.”

Of course. Shige entertains the idea of Nakamaru running away screaming from Massu’s extra arms and doesn’t need to ask why Massu doesn't transform around him. It’s hardly anything to fuss about anyway; Shige holds hands with Koyama all the time. Or he did, back before the world made them terrified to touch each other.

“Is this safe?” Shige asks, curling his fingers to embrace the new touch as much as he can.

“People like me are immune to human diseases,” Massu tells him. “It’s the only good thing to come out of this so far.”

“No _wonder_ you’re always so damn healthy,” Shige grumbles, and Massu laughs out loud. “Please don’t stop.”

The last part kind of escapes out as Massu pulls back the arm to resituate himself on the couch. Shige figures it’s probably not that comfortable to sit on your arms, most of which are already constricted in a pair of shorts.

“Are you enjoying this or just touch starved?” Massu asks bluntly.

“Little of both, probably,” Shige answers honestly.

Massu makes a noncommittal noise as he shuffles around some more, then seems to give up and shoves off his clothes to release the arms completely. Shige’s reminded of Ursula the sea witch from The Little Mermaid, except Massu’s suction-cup arms aren’t nearly as big as hers were, which explains why he has such a problem walking on them.

And they’re _gorgeous_. Shige holds up his other hand and two more arms automatically lift to wrap around it, staring in awe at the way they slide over his skin. He feels it too, of course, but the sight alone is something else, making him brave enough to reach out and run his fingers along one of the arms still resting on the couch, then the one on the other side.

His wrist is immediately grabbed by Massu’s human hand, guiding him over to the next arm. “Maybe not that one.”

Shige looks down and finds the arm that has a spoon-shaped ending, the suction cups stopping halfway down, and his face burns as he recalls the difference between male and female octopi. “Ah, I forgot.”

“It’s okay,” Massu says brightly, like Shige didn’t just touch the equivalent of his _dick_ without asking first, though the way Massu wraps his human arms around Shige’s shoulders has him relaxing a little. “Sorry, it’s hard to balance like this.”

“You can touch me anywhere you want,” Shige says without thinking, letting his forehead fall onto Massu’s shoulder as he lifts a hand to Massu’s waist. He’s so thoroughly _seduced_ and Massu has hardly touched him, like the suction cups on his extra arms are arousing instead of paralyzing.

“Do you even like me?”

Shige’s eyes pop open at that, though his lids are very heavy as he struggles to look at Massu’s face. “I...I do.”

Massu frowns; clearly, that’s not the answer he wanted. “I mean, would you have wanted me to touch you like this before you knew I was an octopus?”

“I don’t know,” Shige replies, choking on his air as a suctioned arm slips under his shirt and along the sensitive skin of his belly. “You can stop if you want.”

“That’s the thing, I don’t want to,” Massu says, and Shige presses closer. “I like you, I have for years, and the only reason I never told you is because I didn’t know how you’d react to _this_ , and...now I know.”

Shige can’t think clearly enough to sort out his feelings, but the one thing he knows for sure is that he wants Massu to keep touching him right now. Unable to find the words, he does the next best thing and brings his hand up to Massu’s jaw, gently turning him until their lips press together.

Massu responds with all eight arms and his mouth, kissing Shige firmly while his human hands clutch onto Shige’s upper back and the other arms all make contact with Shige somehow. Two are looped around his arms, two are slithering up his shirt, and the other two are lingering along his waistline, including the one with the missing suction cups.

He should be scared, but he’s nothing short of excited. He’s seen more than his share of tentacle porn, thank you Koyama, even if that’s not the correct terminology to use here. He doesn’t know how to tell Massu it’s okay to touch him like that without pulling out of their kiss, which has quickly deepened and threatens to take over what’s left of Shige’s right mind. On a whim, he nudges the closest arm between his legs and moans out loud when it starts to apply pressure in a way no hand ever could.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Massu gasps when Shige falls out of his mouth, pressing his lips to Massu’s neck now that it’s right there. “We’re really gonna do this, aren’t we?”

Shige nods so hard that he almost clocks Massu in the face, and that seems to be enough consent for Massu to get Shige out of his clothes. Shige considers suggesting that they move this to the bedroom, but he doesn’t want to try to carry Massu in this state and they don’t end up needing as much room as two humans would. They stay sitting up on the couch for the most part, suctioned arms all over Shige until they find the spots that have him jerking in Massu’s hold.

Two on his chest, sucking on his nipples while a third caresses the sensitive skin of his belly. One between his legs, coiled around his cock and gently stroking him with a suction placed under the head. One behind him, squeezing the flesh of his ass and teasing the little hole that clenches for more. The last one, the smooth one with the spoon-shaped head, rubs itself on Shige’s thigh at the same speed Massu’s gasping into their renewed kiss.

“Inside,” Shige whispers, pressing the word onto Massu’s lips as he clings desperately to the body that’s making him feel so good. “Do you need lube?”

“Probably,” Massu answers, and Shige reaches for his pants. “It’s okay, I got it.”

Shige looks up in time to see one of Massu’s extra arms rummaging around in the end table behind him. “How convenient.”

“Yeah, it totally makes up for not being able to _walk_ ,” Massu says pointedly, but he’s grinning and his cheeks are still flushed from their actions. “You sure you want to do this?”

“Have you done it before?” Shige asks skeptically, then his face falls when Massu gives him a knowing look. “That guy? Really?”

“It certainly wasn’t Nakamaru,” Massu grumbles, and Shige shakes his head. “How about I judge you for everyone you messed around with when you were a teenager?”

“Okay, okay.” Shige lures Massu back into his mouth and kisses him until he kisses back. “At least I know it’s not gonna rip me apart or something.”

“I can always change back,” Massu tells him, and somehow _that’s_ the thought that terrifies Shige the most. “My dick is about the same width as these arms and not nearly as flexible.”

“Does it feel the same for you?” Shige asks curiously, looking at the width of the arm on his chest in a whole new way now. “Sex, I mean.”

“I like it better as a human,” Massu says. “I feel everything the same though.”

On that note, something wet starts to apply pressure between Shige’s legs and Shige lets the conversation end to focus on it. It goes in much easier than a finger, though the suction cups on one side have him clawing at Massu’s back from the stimulation. In response, Massu twists the arm around so that Shige can feel the sucking motion on _all_ sides, and Shige doesn’t realizing he’s already bouncing up and down until Massu’s human hands hold him still.

“You didn’t use the...” Shige trails off, not sure what to call it. The penis arm? It has a proper name, but fuck if Shige can remember that right now. He probably didn’t include that in his elementary school report anyway.

“Thought you might like this better,” Massu says, sounding amused as he does things to Shige’s body that no fingers ever could. “I’m not trying to procreate with you, after all.”

Shige wants to argue that it should feel good for Massu too, but he can’t bring himself to form any coherent words after Massu finds his prostate and sticks a suction cup right on it. Massu accepts the increasing moans on his tongue, all eight of his arms joining forces to pleasure Shige to within an inch of his life, and Shige’s hand moves on its own to drop down to the suctionless arm on his thigh.

Massu groans at the first rub of his thumb, hands tightening on Shige’s shoulder blades when Shige squeezes it lightly. He thinks about guiding it up to his lips, seeing what it tastes like, but then Massu’s grip on his cock quickens and Shige can’t stop the tidal wave of orgasm from crashing over him, barely mumbling out a warning before coming all over them both.

The arms don’t let go of him right away, but the suctioning decreases. Shige finds himself still rocking on the pressure inside him as he returns to reality, the stimulation still enjoyable even after he’s already finished. Massu definitely notices, those dark eyes locked on him when Shige’s vision clears, and Shige’s about to ask Massu to change back when all of the contact on his body suddenly disappears.

Instead, Massu’s completely human body sits before him, gloriously nude and very aroused judging by the thick cock that curls against his chest. Shige’s licking his lips before he knows what he’s doing, but his body still throbs for penetration and he nods over to the end table from before.

“Got a condom in there?”

Massu groans low in his throat as he retrieves a foil packet without breaking eye contact, though Shige’s the one to glance down and watch Massu roll the condom on his length. It really is the same size as his octopus arms, maybe even bigger without the suction cups, but that just makes Shige want it even more, enough to crawl right into Massu’s lap and straddle his thighs.

“I didn’t do this with him,” Massu says seriously, and Shige kisses him.

He sinks down slowly, immediately noticing the difference in the way Massu stretches him out. Somehow it’s more comfortable, more _familiar_ , and Shige’s hips move on their own to take him in and out, hands all over Massu’s arms and shoulders to feel the muscles as he rides. Massu doesn’t stay still by any means, holding him firmly by the waist as he thrusts up with each of Shige’s rocks down, and Shige loses his breath with each deep moan from Massu’s lungs.

All too soon Shige’s knees start protesting, but he barely even gets out a grumble before Massu’s got him on his back, thighs pushed up and out as he pounds into him from above. It’s fast and hot and _amazing_ , so good that Shige wishes he hadn’t come yet so he could come on Massu’s cock like this, but he’s already lost so much of his mind that another orgasm might make him lose it completely.

The best part is actually the way Massu clings to him. Soft puffs of Shige’s name tickle Shige’s collarbone while hands seem to touch him everywhere at once, Massu’s two arms somehow feeling like he has all eight again as he presses as close as he can. He’s sweating, and Shige traces thoughtless patterns on his back as he starts to shudder.

“You gonna come?” Shige whispers, pressing his lips to Massu’s ear, and Massu nods. “Come for me, Takahisa.”

Massu lets out the most beautiful moan as he does exactly that, continuing to shake even after he falls still. Shige stretches out his legs but doesn’t shove Massu away, holding him close and kissing his face until he gains enough energy to turn his head and kiss Shige properly.

“I think we should tell Koyama,” Shige says later when they’ve cleaned up and retreated to Massu’s bed for the night. “There are only three of us now, and you know how he gets when he’s left out of things. He watches a lot of weird anime—he should be fine with it.”

“That’s _why_ I don’t want to tell him,” Massu replies with a sigh as he wraps his arms around Shige. “Can I transform when we’re like this? I feel closer to you when I have eight arms.”

“Absolutely,” Shige answers, and all at once he’s enveloped by six more strong limbs. “And your secret is safe with me.”

He’d rather keep all of this to himself anyway.


End file.
